Winter Vacation HitsuKarin style
by solatia
Summary: Toshiro is taking some time off to go visit Karin. What's gonna happen when Karin drags him together with her, her family and Orihime to a hot spring? Chaos is, that's what? Toshiro/Karin, Ichigo/Orihime and slight Yuzu/Jinta. I don't own them, just the plot... Have fun reading...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I don't own BLEACH, and never will for that matter. I edited this chapter, adding a few more details and changing some things. I'm sorry that I had neglected it for so long, but I had just lost my inspiration… my muse. Now, she kind of came back to me so I'm gonna continue this story shortly… That is till I lose her again. I hope you like anyway though…**

* * *

Toshiro was taking the rest of the day, and a few days more, off to go to the real world and see Granny Haru and Karin.

He had talked to Karin through letters, but they haven't seen each other since his last visit that Karin met Granny Haru and she promised to go visit her with her friends for company.

She wrote to him one letter a week and in every letter she described everything with as much detail as possible.

His letters were shorter though, since the only things that he did was train and do paperwork.

She had once written him in one of her letters that she was finally going to high school and she was really excited, but that was almost a year prior, so he assumed that she must be at the age of about sixteen now and on her second year.

She had also mentioned about all her soccer games and everything. Her team had won a tournament between high schools, and he was really proud of her.

* * *

As he was getting out of the shekai gate, and into the real world, the first thing that went through his mind was Karin and what she would be doing at this time.

It was winter vacation from her school, and so she could be either on the field, at home or at Granny's house drinking tea and eating his favorite sweets.

* * *

He would have to wear a gigai first and then go seek her.

With that plan in mind he went straight for Urahara's shop.

There, Yuzu, Karin's fraternal twin, was talking with Jinta and Ururu.

He had already learnt from Karin that Jinta and her sister was a couple for a couple of years now but he was still red on the face when in Yuzu's presence.

It was kind of funny to witness really.

* * *

When he got out of the storage room wearing his gigai, Yuzu looked surprised to see him get out but not in, but was still glad and smiled a sweet smile at his direction.

"Hitsugaya-kun, if you are going to look for Karin-chan, you may want to check out Granny's house since that was were she was heading when she left home at about an hour ago."

Toshiro just acknowledged them with a nod of his head and went his way.

He knew that Yuzu already knew about Granny Haru, and he instantly understood, without the actual name, who she meant.

* * *

He was wearing warm clothes on his gigai.

Even though he didn't feel the cold, considering his zanpakuto was an iced dragon, it would be weird to wear a t-shirt and jeans only.

His whole attire was jeans, a black polo t-shirt, a white jacket and black shoes.

* * *

A few minutes later, he was outside of Granny's house and he felt a strangely familiar reatsu, and he knew by that that Karin was indeed inside.

He had felt that reatsu again before on his last visit, even if it was faint then, and so he still remembered it.

It was a lot stronger now. He figured that her training, which she wrote she did with Yuroichi, must have paid off.

He just casually opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Karin was at Granny's house for about an hour or so and they were drinking tea and eating amannato, one of Toshiro's favorite.

She kept her promise and so was coming here at every opportunity possible.

She had come today because she didn't have school. Another reason was because of the cold and almost snowy weather. She couldn't possibly play any soccer during such weather conditions.

Besides, Granny was a funny and pleasant person.

They've been talking for an hour now and she still wasn't tired of it. She was actually having fun.

* * *

When they had a conversation about the latest letter that Karin had sent to Seireitei, the front door opened and revealed the very person they were talking about.

Karin's face instantly brightened up with a huge smile taking residence on it when she saw him and rushed there to give him a breathtaking hug.

* * *

Toshiro, when he opened the door, saw something, or rather someone, who he had never seen before.

It was a girl a few inches shorter than him, with the onyx eyes and pitch-black hair that could belong only to Karin with the exception that this girl's hair was longer and currently being held up into a high ponytail.

Also, the reatsu that he knew belonged to Karin was coming out of this girl.

When she came and hugged him, he couldn't help but notice that under those clothes, she had a nicely curved body.

This girl couldn't possibly be Karin, could it?

"Ka…Karin?"

He managed to choke out as he adjusted himself a little better so he could look her in the eye as she looked up

"Yes Toshiro?"

"Is… Is that really you?"

"Yeah… I didn't change that much did I?"

After that statement he realized that his cold expression had turned into that of a surprise and so he couched to cover it up a little while pushing Karin away and then resuming his usual scowl.

So what if Karin has grown up and has gotten herself a couple of curves? That didn't change anything.

* * *

Even if he would have liked to hug her like that again and have her pressed against his body, now wasn't the time or the place.

Not that any time was acceptable. He had a reputation of no feeling / always scowling and being cold to keep.

"Anyway… I decided to come here and see you and Granny Haru a little since you have your winter vacations at about this time of year."

"Oh Toshiro… That's why I'm here too. I wanted to see Granny, since tomorrow we are leaving on a vacation with my family and Orihime-nee. Rukia-nee would have come too, but she can't make it because of some business she has on Seireitei."

"Toshiro-kun… Since Orihime-chan is already going, why don't you go with them too? A vacation is all you need in my opinion."

"You know Granny… That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that? Ne, Toshiro… You'll be coming with us."

"Don't I have a say on this? Besides, if we both leave, Granny would be alone and I don't want that."

"Toshiro-kun… You are so kind to think of me, but you need it. Besides, I was alone before I met you all the time anyway. A few days being alone won't kill me. You deserve a vacation and what better way than a hot spring?"

"A HOT SPRING…? You didn't say anything about any hot springs…"

"Yeah… I guess I forgot to tell you that we'll be going on a mountain a few hours from Karakura town on a hot spring. Anyway… You have to get ready and we have to inform my family that another person has come onboard. Come… Bye Granny Haru… We will bring you something as a souvenir when we return and tell you everything."

With those last words being almost yelled by Karin, as she grabbed a startled Toshiro and dragged him outside before he had time to understand what was taking place, they took off towards Kurosaki clinic, or her house as we all know it.

Granny waved at them goodbye and wished them a safe trip.

* * *

With Karin's running, they have arrived at their destination ten minutes after, even if Granny's house was quite far from there.

It could even be considered a world record... You know; if a world record existed for that reason and all. Ahem…

* * *

She opened the front door and burst inside while saying the usual tadaima and bringing both her and Toshiro, who was right behind her still being held by the wrist, out of harm's way that was Isshin's hug.

"MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED… KARIN-CHA…"

That was when Karin got out of the way and Isshin went face first to the door.

Yuzu has left Urahara's shop right after Toshiro and was now in the kitchen cooking. Without turning around she spoke

"Karin-chan… Welcome home. Hitsugaya-kun was looking for you."

"Hey Yuzu… Yeah, Toshiro found me and is now here with us. If you please, prepare dinner for him too. He would be eating with us and also he would come with us on our mountain trip if it's no problem."

At that, both father and sister turned from their positions, one cooking in the kitchen and the other mopping on his wife's poster about how his kids don't love him anymore, and looked at the two that were on the door like their lives depended on it. Then they both yelled and danced with each other

"My Karin-chan/Karin-chan has gotten herself a boyfriend…"

The two people involved just turned a little scarlet before yelling simultaneously

"HE/SHE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND."

Isshin and Yuzu smirked mystically and while Yuzu went to prepare another plate, Isshin went towards the 'couple'.

He gave his hand for Toshiro to shake and while putting on a rarely serious face, he said

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm very pleased that you'll be coming with us on our trip. I know what a stressful job being a captain is, and especially the tenth squad's captain with all the paperwork. Besides, the more people going the merrier, right?"

His usual grin returned when Toshiro took the hand of his previous captain and shook it.

* * *

Ichigo had gone on a date with his girlfriend and wouldn't be home for dinner, since Orihime wanted to go around Karakura, much like before she left to go to college with him and the gang, and remember the old times.

The Kurosaki household was noisy as ever, and Toshiro had gone shopping with Karin a little for some clothes to take with him, and they returned when the dinner was just served.

They sat down and ate.

The food was, like always, delicious and they were full before they even knew it. Since their clothes were all packed and safely put into the car, they went right to bed.

Tomorrow would be a rough day.

* * *

Toshiro was put to sleep on the sofa, so when the door opened a little past midnight he heard it.

He was a light sleeper.

Besides, Ichigo's reatsu wasn't so hard to spot and identify.

Apparently, even he was back from outside, his date didn't seem to be over as Orihime had cone inside with him too.

He could feel her reatsu, but since he wasn't in the mood to answer any questions, he pretended to sleep.

Ichigo wouldn't be able to sense anything if his life depended on it, so he was safe. Even if Orihime was good at that stuff, he doubted she would tell anything.

As expected, they went right to Ichigo's bedroom and didn't bother him.

He didn't even want to think what they were possibly about to do there, so he forced himself to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Toshiro woke up from loud yelling that was coming from upstairs by Ichigo and his father.

Apparently, Isshin was trying yet again to wake his son by kicking him in the face, but this time, as almost every other, he got kicked instead.

He sighed and got up.

Karin has already warned him about how the Kurosaki household worked, so he was expecting a reaction like that.

He just got dressed and as he was going towards the stairs, the rest of the family plus Orihime came all ready for departure.

* * *

The greetings that took place were somewhat weird… or maybe not.

Ichigo was suspicious as to why Toshiro was there and why he was going with them, Orihime was happy to see him, while the rest greeted him normally with a good morning and how you slept and stuff.

They left right after they made sure that everything was ready and in place. They had decided from the day prior that they would eat breakfast on the way there.

The seating arrangements were as follows into the car

Front seat: Isshin driving and Ichigo seating beside him

Back seat: (from right to left) Toshiro, Karin, Yuzu and behind Ichigo, Orihime.

They only stopped for breakfast, lunch and a snack and they were at their destination at around half past five in the evening.

* * *

A lady with a traditional kimono on was waiting for them outside of the inn that they were gonna stay while in the hot springs.

When she spotted them, she immediately came up to them as they started getting out of the car.

"We have a reservation for the winter holidays. We are the Kurosaki's and two friends of ours."

"Yes… Hello and good evening. We were expecting you. Please follow me."

They all took their suitcases and followed the woman inside.

While the woman went behind a counter that was in the lobby, they stopped in front of it waiting for her to give them their keys and let them go.

"You have rented three rooms correct…? One is with a double bed while the other two have two separate beds."

"Yeah, the double bed was arranged for me, but since we have an extra person now, my son and his girlfriend will take it, while I will sleep with one for the rest of the children. What do you guys say? Who is gonna sleep with good old daddy?" asked Isshin turning towards his children and company after the woman had given them their keys. **(A/N: Even though it's supposed to be traditional, the rooms have beds. Sorry about that but it's the only way I can work so please bare with me on that and with any other possible mistake I may make unintentionally.)**

The three 'kids' looked at each other for someone to give up, when Yuzu said

"Why don't we take a chance with rock-paper-scissors?"

With the nod that came from the other two, they began.

Karin got scissors, Yuzu went with paper and Toshiro went with rock. Since they all lost, they did it again. This time Karin went with paper, Yuzu with rock and Toshiro with paper too.

Poor Yuzu lost, so she had to stay with Isshin while the other two had to sleep together.

"Hey… I don't want the midget to sleep with my sister."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, not midget Kurosaki. Get it right for once. Besides, we are just gonna be sleeping in the same room. It's not like we'll be in the same bed."

With those things said he took his things, the key to the room and went on his way.

* * *

It wasn't like he wasn't embarrassed that he was gonna share a room with Karin, but it was better than sleeping with Yuzu or Isshin.

Besides… there was no way he would ever admit that he felt embarrassed, or anything for that matter, because of Karin or even about her.

No, he had a reputation to uphold.

Matsumoto has mentioned more than once that he had feelings that went above friendship for the black haired Kurosaki girl.

He always answered to that statement saying she was crazy though, and that she misunderstood their letter exchange as something more. He couldn't be feeling something about Karin because he was a shinigami for one and… well he didn't.

"_That reason is all you can think about? Heh… and I thought you were a child prodigy. That's just lame."_

'Shut up Hiyorinmaru. It doesn't concern you.'

"_If it involves your emotions and your thoughts, then yes, it does concern me. I live in your mind, remember?"_

'Yes, I remember. It's not like you allow me to forget anyway. That doesn't mean though that you have to be involved into my love life.'

"_Alright, I'll stop for now. But… you have to admit that you at least like the human girl. If you don't, it's almost impossible to live in here."_

'I don't like…'

_"Don't lie to me now. We both know that you do, so please admit that much. Then I'll leave you alone for as long as you think clearly and you don't need me."_

'Sigh… Alright, I admit that I may feel a little bit more than friendship for Karin. Happy now…?'

_"Yeah… Very…"_

With that the silver red-eyed dragon went his way as promised and left Toshiro alone till he needed him again.

* * *

Speaking of Toshiro, as he was having his inner conversation, he didn't realize that he was outside of his appointed room… or that Karin had followed him with her bags in hand and was right behind him now.

He just opened the door and went inside with her following, before she closed the door behind her.

They stood there in wow.

The room was plain and just perfect for their tastes. It had the floor covered by a dark brown carpet, two single beds right beside each other with creamy peach covers while each held a comfortable woolen blanket at the color of light brown in case it became cold in the middle of the night.

It also held a closet on a light brown color and a wooden table that could also be held as a card playing board **(A/N: for example poker, even though I have absolutely no idea how to play poker. If I put it into the story afterwards and I make them play it wrongly, I apologize in advance. I just wanna show that the table is really short if you didn't get it cause if I were you, I wouldn't get it by my words.)**.

* * *

Karin squealed un-Karin-y like and ran and flopped herself onto the bed that was beside the window.

Once there, she started feeling the covers up in delight, before standing suddenly on her legs and turning the bed into a trampoline.

She just started jumping up and down like a little kid and as Toshiro witnessed this, he smiled secretly before making his way to her with his and Karin's suitcases following.

"This is just perfect, ain't it Toshiro? We must go and see how everything else is in here."

With that one-sided conversation, an excited Karin grabbed Toshiro by the hand and rushed outside.

He didn't even have the time to protest, which by the way he didn't want to do anymore by the time that he realized that Karin was holding his hand.

He just followed after her like an obedient puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** There you go, the next chapter. It's been quite a ****long**** time too. I would advice you to read the previous chapter again if you haven't already read the new version. I had changed a few things so I don't want to confuse you… Anyway, still don't own BLEACH, and if you know me enough you've had already understand that I'm considered very, and I mean very lazy… which explains why I need your forgiveness since I wouldn't be writing any more disclaimers for this multi-chapter story. Um… anyway… thanks for hearing, or rather reading my pointless rambles so now you are free to continue on with your original task, that is… go on and read the story already. Thanks again… Bye…**

* * *

The whole place was magical. It had two considerably big natural hot springs, one made by mans' hands and the back of the inn was covered by a thick forest. The inside was fully traditional and filled with everything to cover any needs a person may have.

The small amount of time they spent on admiring the space was all they needed. The kitchen, even though off limits to normal humans, was easy to see by a shinigami's eyes. It was spacious and equipped with the latest technology to make everything much easier in pleasing its customers.

Other than that and the halls where the rooms were located, there wasn't anywhere else that they could explore so they ended up back in their room.

* * *

All the better, and just in time too since by the time that they returned to their bodies, which were abandoned in the middle of their little exploration, there came a knock on the closed door.

After throwing a glance at Toshiro and seeing him shrug, Karin made her way to open it.

It seems that on the other side was Yuzu holding all the necessary stuff for a hot spring bath, and Orihime in the same fashion.

Yuzu was the one who spoke as she made herself come inside when Karin opened the door more dumbstruck.

"Hey Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-kun… We came to invite you two to come with us at the springs. Otou-san and Onii-chan are getting ready now so we came to see if you wanted to as well."

Karin threw a side-glance at Toshiro before shrugging in indifference.

"Sure, why not… That's the reason we came here anyway. A hot bath in the springs in this cold night would hurt no-one."

* * *

When Karin mentioned the 'hot' part, he starting wandering if it really was a good idea that he came here. Didn't he detest hot things…? Why had he decided to come anyway…?

_"You came because the girl wanted you to."_

'Oh, that's right… Karin forced me to come…'

_"Forced you…? Young Master, I didn't see you particularly object to her doing so."_

Toshiro let the 'young' comment pass as he was starting to get irritated at the all wise dragon inside his head for a whole different reason.

'Shut up Hyorinmaru… Besides, didn't you say that you would leave me alone…?'

The wise millenniums old dragon just chuckled and went back into the depths of Hitsugaya's mind.

The 'young' white haired taicho just sighed. How could a part of him be so out of sync with himself most of the time, was beyond him.

* * *

During the 'talk' with his zanpakuto, he didn't notice Karin getting ready and throwing him a towel.

He only got out of his thoughts when said object had already collided with his face.

A vein starting making itself present on Hitsugaya's forehead… indicating an obvious annoyance. One word left his mouth then.

"Karin…"

The said girl just chuckled, not being intimidated, or afraid for that matter, at all by the unsaid threat his voice carried and turned to go out the door.

"We'll be in the hot springs if you need us Toshiro. Don't take your time to come now, or we'll leave you all alone there."

She knew that what she said had no effect on him, but she made her request clear at the same time. Come at the hot springs… we're not taking 'no' for an answer.

* * *

When the door closed behind the three girls/young women, he could faintly hear the voice of Yuzu as she exclaimed her concern for the way her twin had spoken.

He could also quite easily distinguish the ever sweet giggle that came from none other than his previous house mate, when he appeared in the world of the living, Inoue Orihime herself.

He couldn't see the reason as to why she was finding it funny. He, for one, didn't… He just placed it with all the other weird things the young woman did. She had a wild imagination anyway, so there was no reason to ponder on it.

He couldn't figure out how the female mind worked in general anyway, so trying with such a weird human must be impossible for our little genius.

Better not swim in dangerous and unknown waters when it wasn't absolutely necessary… That's what his granny always told him back in Rukongai… at least some of it was what she told him.

* * *

He did as he was told and before long, he was on his way too towards the previously noticed hot springs.

He changed in the changing rooms, leaving his clothes in a basket, as expected to, and made his way to the guys' area.

It was pointed by signs so there was no way to make it wrongly anyway.

It seemed that there weren't any more customers other than them in the inn at the moment so the only people that were there were Ichigo and Isshin.

He exhaled a breath he didn't know he had held in the first place, out of relief, and made his way there going inside.

* * *

Even if he hated hot atmosphere, he kind of liked it there. With all the natural noises the night-animals were making, it was peaceful and comforting in a way.

His peace and tranquility was bond to be interrupted though, because when you're in the company of the two Kurosaki males, you're never in peace. That was a known fact.

They came around and sat at either side of him. Ichigo sat at his left, while his former taicho was blocking him from the right.

His left side spoke first.

"What are your intentions with Karin and why are you here in the world of the living in the first place?"

His questions were straight to the point and his tone demanding.

"Karin and I are just friends and I'm here on vacation. Karin invited me to come with you, which explains why I'm _here_ too."

Ichigo was about to sprout dozen more questions, if his frown and suspicious gaze were anything to go by, but his father interrupted him.

"What my delinquent of a son is trying to ask is if you have any serious intentions about my daughter. Well, do you Hitsugaya-taicho…?"

The unusually serious tone on the older man's voice and expression, and the usage of his official title to boot, meant that he was all business and no fun at the moment.

* * *

Toshiro was sure that he noticed from the corner of his eye that even Ichigo was surprised by all this but his expression turned to suspicious yet again before he could say anything about it. Not that he would mind you, but just saying.

"As I mentioned before Kurosaki-taicho, we're only friends. Besides, Karin is too young to be thinking about relationships right now. Her studies come first."

He seemed to think about it for a moment before his usual personality returned again. Ichigo wasn't convinced though. Either that or he had caught on the little hole he left opened at his speech.

It seems he did catch on it. With his eyes rounding, he accused him yet again.

"What do you mean right now…? What about after she graduates…?"

Toshiro was starting to get frustrated with all this useless interrogation. He turned to him with a vein or two threatening to pop out of his forehead any second.

"I mean Kurosaki… that when she graduates, she is gonna be big enough to make her own choices."

"Hey… So you want her…?"

"That is not the issue here. Just take my word for it that I will do nothing inappropriate to her. My wish is for her to be happy so I have no intention to ruin it for her, got it…? If in the future, making her happy means that she wants to be with me then…"

"Toshiro…"

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you…"

"Well then… since this lovely conversation has come to an end, how about we enjoy ourselves more…?"

Isshin deliberately cut off the soon to be argument his son and the young man in front of him were about to engage themselves into.

He was glad to hear that this young adult was having his priorities right.

His children deserved the best and since his only son was already with a lovely young lady who loved him more than her life herself, it was his daughters' time.

Isshin knew that his younger daughter had already gotten herself a boyfriend, even if she hadn't told him yet. When she was ready, he was sure she would spill the beans. Till then, since nothing went wrong with either her studies or herself in general, he was satisfied to know she was okay and was having fun.

His other daughter… Now that's a hard one… He had noticed her sending letters and stuff to the other dimension, and he had also known whom she was sending it to. Matsumoto fuku-taicho was help enough on that issue. She informed him how things went there and how the guy that had grasped his daughter's interest was acting.

He was glad to know that he was as excited about getting her letters as she was when they came by his self-proclaimed third daughter, Rukia Kuchiki, when she came on a mission or came to visit in general.

Having four daughters was fun and really exciting.

He had also learned that when Hitsugaya-taicho had taken any of his daughter's letters, his mood was noticeably better, than when he didn't.

He really appreciated his daughter being so well thought of and with such kind feelings. Having Matsumoto for a fuku-taicho himself back in the days, he knew first hand about her ability to easily read people's emotions or people in general.

Besides, he also trusted his daughter having good judgment for people and he refused to believe that she was friends for so many years with someone that wasn't a good person.

The young man in front of him had matured a lot since the last time he saw him and obviously, he was a gentleman who stick to his words… that he knew from personal experience.

If he said that he would have only Karin's best interest in mind then he believed him.

He wasn't blind though… he noticed the attraction this young man was feeling for his daughter but he would leave everything to fate for now…

He wasn't good at playing match-maker anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Well, here you have the third chapter… Yay… J** **Ain't I awesome… :-P **

* * *

After the interrogation, Toshiro decided that he had enough for one night.

Besides… the hot atmosphere was kind of starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Yeah, having the most powerful ice zanpakuto in all of shinigami history would do that to you…

Isshin decided to sit a little more there and relax, while Ichigo followed Toshiro outside.

After changing into the appropriate white robes, they both made their way outside. Just in time too…

Orihime and Yuzu stopped their talking when they spotted them, and stood to wait for them to come closer before they spoke.

As they went up to them, Toshiro noticed that one girl was missing but, as he was about to voice his thoughts, said girl came out of the changing room wearing similar clothes.

'She looks kind of cute.'

He found himself blushing when Karin smirked at him as she noticed he was looking, and he turned away… stony expression in place.

* * *

It was Yuzu who broke the silence first.

"Oh I'm so glad that you came out now… We were just talking about going and doing something fun, the three of us, but you now you have to join us."

Ichigo looked at his sister and girlfriend with their excited faces on. He didn't like that… Thankfully, when he turned around to see the expression on his second sister, the black haired girl was grinning.

Ok… Now he didn't like that **at all**…

He had to ask though…

"And what exactly did you three have in mind…?"

"Oh… We were thinking about throwing a slumber party, you know… painting our nails, giving each other makeovers… the usual… Now that you're here though you can come in too and we will give you ones yourselves… Oh, this will be so much fun…"

Ok, now he knew why his tom-boy-ish sister was grinning so evilly before. Oh man…

This is going to be a long, _long_ night…

* * *

Ichigo was right…

That night, the two young males had the worst experience possible.

Considering that they practically fought with out-worldly soul-eating creatures almost everyday was saying something.

Yuzu and Orihime wouldn't shut up about what to do and braiding all of the hairs in the room. Heck, even Karin had fun… seeing her friend and brother look like that was worth any slumber party and any girly stuff she had to endure.

During the torturous night, Isshin had come in and joined the party for a little while, acting like the two over-excited girls. That was another experience the two guys didn't want to have, and prayed to forget.

Finally, a few hours after midnight, at about three o'clock or something, they decided to call it a night and hit the sack.

Nothing could make Ichigo or Toshiro happier that day…

* * *

Karin was laughing her head off at the night's events till the two 'teen agers' reached their appointed room.

Toshiro was taking clips and hair bands out of his hair as he was walking. Man, those three together are a bad combination… a _really_ bad combination…

* * *

When they closed the door to their room, Karin chuckled yet again at the face Toshiro had made at one particular stubborn hairclip.

She went up to him and helped him take it off… Finally too…

He scowled at her neck as this is where his eyes went when she pulled herself on her tiptoes to reach to his head and see too.

He found his eyes starting to drift a little lower when he caught himself, just in time may I add, and looked back up… now at her smiling eyes.

"I believe you need help with that…"

He scowled more to her and while crossing his hands in front of his chest he turned away from her. Let me tell you one thing though, his face starting to take a redder color was not only out of annoyance…

She looked at him weirdly… What was the matter now…? She only voiced the truth.

"'Sigh…' Look, you will never get them out if you can't see them, and I can help… So, get over it and come sit here…"

She took his hand and dragged him to her bed sitting him down in the process. She also grabbed a chair, placed it in front of him and continued her job of taking the rest of the hair products out of Toshiro's head.

He sat there scowling before she turned his head to look at her when he made a move to turn away again.

As he was forced to sit there, unmoving, the conversation he had with Isshin and Ichigo at the bath came back to him.

They really were just friends, and he respected her. He truly believed that her education came above a relationship and he wasn't gonna be the guy that she had to neglect her studies for just to be with him… Make that he wouldn't let any guy be the one.

Besides, he had said earlier that he was a shinigami and she a human girl… even if they didn't have her studies to worry about; their situation was strange in its own. It just wouldn't work out… It was impossible…

_"Now master… I have faith that you would have found a solution to that problem… Besides, she is almost a shinigami herself…"_

'Hyorinmaru… No, we wouldn't… It's impossible…'

_"I believe the girl would disagree with you… You are wrong and you know it… You are just afraid…"_

"I'm **not** AFRAID…"

Karin stopped what she was doing and instead turned to look at his face weirdly again.

"…Um… What…? What are you not afraid of…?"

Toshiro's expression was that of a deer caught in the headlights, with eyes round like saucers and all, before he returned to his senses.

He could perfectly clear hear a chuckle coming from deep within him by an amused ice dragon but he gave it no mind except of telling him to _shut the hell up_… in a gentler version of course… ahem…

No, he could only look at her blankly before she repeated her question in case he didn't hear her the first time.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

The weird look was back…

"Toshiro… You just up and yelled in the air that you are not afraid… So, I'm gonna ask you again… what are you talking about?"

He looked at her blankly again before he sighed and looked down on the floor that separated them…

"I was just having a conversation with Hyorinmaru and he kind of pissed me off… I wasn't meaning to say that out loud."

"You don't say…? I didn't ask you why you yelled though. I asked the deeper reason behind it all… Now, are you gonna tell me…?"

She was as sarcastic as they can get, but he wouldn't get mad now… he had other things to worry about.

There was no way in hell that he was gonna tell her. But, Karin was Karin, however grown up and different she looked, so he doubted that she was just gonna drop it so he told her a small white lie… which wasn't a lie anyway but still not what she had asked.

"I was thinking about Momo and my Granny back in Rukongai… nothing serious… He said that I was afraid to lose them and I, as you heard, denied it…"

She didn't say anything after that, but just resumed her previous work after a moment of silence. Good, it seems she bought it…

* * *

When she pulled the last of the tortures out of his head he sighed in relief and brought a hand to touch them and smooth them back in their defying-gravity style. Basically, he just made them even messier, but he liked it that way…

It seemed that Karin liked it as well as when he did that, she just chuckled and after ruffling his hair a little with her own hand, she took the things that were previously holding his hair in different styles and brought them on the table that was there.

Previous tension and seriousness already forgotten, they laughed a little together at the silliness of the situation. They soon said their goodnights though as it **was** pretty late and they needed the rest.

Even a few hours through that torture had drained them empty with no more energy… Toshiro wondered how Karin (or even Ichigo) could handle the trio sometimes. He sure as well wouldn't have the patience to do so… Having Matsumoto as a fuku-taicho for so many decades, he had it tested billions of times, if not even more.

I guess love had something to do with it. He may have found a little patience himself if they were his family too… or soon to be family in the case of Orihime…


End file.
